tormentafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Raven Blackmoon
Raven Blackmoon é uma poderosa maga meio-elfa. Ela foi apresentada pela primeira vez por Roberto "Di'Follkyer" Moraes na Dragão Brasil #8 como uma maga misteriosa que serve como uma "arma secreta" para o mestre de jogo e algumas opções de jogo. História Pouca coisa se sabe sobre o passado da sombria feiticeira Raven Blackmoon. Vinda de local desconhecido, ela se instalou em uma moradia discreta na parte velha de Valkaria. Construiu ali um pequeno laboratório, que na verdade é bem maior do que parece - pois seus corredores se estendem pelo subterrâneo. Apesar dos tesouros mágicos que todos sabem existir em seu lar, poucos ousam invadir o lugar - seja na presença da maga, seja em sua ausência. Correm rumores de que o laboratório é protegido por um demônio sobrenatural, amante da bruxa. A aparência da feiticeira é, no mínimo, fascinante. Apesar dos 82 anos, ainda parece jovem e saudável - consequência de seu parentesco élfico. Exibe longos cabelos negros, olhos castanho-escuros e muitas vezes usa tatuagens exóticas à volta dos olhos. Durante as raras vezes em que é vista fora de seu laboratório, usa sobre os ombros um belo manto negro ou cinza-azulado que esvoaça ao vento. Sob o manto veste finas jóias de ouro... e mais nada. A beleza atordoante de Raven, contudo, não contribui para reduzir o temor que todos sentem a seu respeito. Poucas pessoas chegaram a ouvir sua voz, e nenhuma conhece suas reais intenções. Por vezes ela acompanha aventureiros em suas viagens: nas tavernas de Valkaria, quando um grupo de heróis planeja uma expedição, Raven pode a qualquer momento sentar-se à sua mesa e dizer "Partiremos ao amanhecer. Estejam prontos." Uma vez incluída no grupo, a maga irá ajudar os heróis em sua missão - mas sem revelar se faz isso por simples altruísmo ou visando interesses próprios. Uma das histórias mais assustadoras a respeito de Raven é esta: no passado, ela fez um acordo com uma entidade sobrenatural do Plano Elemental do Ar. Recebeu dela condições para invocar um elemental do ar chamado Slinn, que ela pode comandar livremente e sem risco de revolta. Em troca desse precioso servo, a entidade exige que Raven esteja à sua disposição para cumprir tarefas diversas no Plano Material - coisas como encontrar itens mágicos ou derrotar inimigos. Slinn geralmente protege o laboratório da maga em Valkaria em sua ausência, mas às vezes também a acompanha. Raven e Slinn não são amantes, como afirmam os boatos, mas sua amizade íntima é algo bem próximo disso. Ficha de personagem 'Dungeons & Dragons (Original)' *'Força:' 13 (Nenhum ajuste) *'Inteligência:' 18 (Fala, lê e escreve em idioma Comum, Neutro, Elfo, Elemental e Dragão) *'Sabedoria:' 17 (+2 nas jogadas de proteção contra magia) *'Destreza:' 16 (+2 para atacar à distância, +2 de bônus na Classe de Armadura) *'Consttuição:' 16 (+2 pontos por dano de vida) *'Carisma:' 15 (bônus de +2 nas reações) *'Classe e Nível:' Maga 10 *'Alinhamento:' Neutro *'Classe de Armadura:' 3 *'Dado de Vida:' d4+2 *'Pontos de Vida:' 59 *'Equipamento Pessoal (que carrega consigo):' Livro de Feitiços, manto cinzento, jóias de ouro de uso pessoal (valor total: 5600 peças de ouro), mochila, adaga, cantil, 1 ração concentrada, lampião, 2 frascos de óleo, pederneira, 2 sacos pequenos, 130 moedas de ouro. Livro de Feitiços: *'Nível 1:' Encantar Pessoas, Detectar Magia, Luz, Mísseis Mágicos, Ler Magia, Escudo, Proteção Contra o Mal *'Nível 2:' Detectar o Mal, Detectar Invisibilidade, P.E.S., Imagem de Espelho, Força Ilusória, Teia, Trava de Feiticeiro *'Nível 3:' Anular Magia, Bola de Fogo, Prender Pessoas, Relâmpago, Proteção Contra Mísseis Normais, Respirar Debaixo D'Água Itens Mágicos: *'Anel de Controle Elemental do Ar:' à primeira vista, aparenta ser apenas um Anel de Invisibilidade, mas possui poderes muito maiores. Além do poder de Invisibilidade, o usuário do anel pode também convocar um Elemental do Ar de Objeto, descrito na página 42 do Livro de Regras (Classe de Armadura 0; 12 Danos de Vida; Movimentação 108 (36); Ataques 1 ou especial; Dano de 2d8 ou especial; Proteção como Guerreiro 12; Moral 10; Alinhamento Neutro; 1100 XP) *'Anel de Telecinésia:' Livro de Regras, página 60. *'Manto da Arquimágica:' este manto mágico pode ser utilizado apenas por magos. Concede ao usuário Classe de Armadura 5 (+ bônus ou penalizações por Destreza, se houver), e um bônus de +1 em todas as jogadas de proteção. O usuário do manto recebe também um bônus de +4 nas jogadas de proteção contra os feitiços Encantar Pessoas e Prender Pessoas. Não pode ser combinado com outros itens mágicos de proteção. *'Água da Visão Negra:' uma cuba de pedra, esculpida na forma de uma mão segurando uma bacia. Quando água é despejada dentro da cuba, ela se torna negra - e quem olhar seu reflexo verá qualquer lugar, pessoa ou objeto que deseje. Funciona exatamente como uma Bola de Cristal, sem limite de uso. Contudo, para ativar a Água, o usuário deve antes mergulhar nela a própria mão - o que causará 1 ponto de dano. É grande e pesada demais para ser transportada durante uma aventura, e precisa ser guardada em um porão ou outro lugar protegido de correntes de ar. 'Advanced Dungeons & Dragons' 'Original' Raven Blackmoon, meio-elfa, com 1,70cm de altura, 55 quilos, 82 anos de idade, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos-escuros, de aparência misteriosa e extremamente sensual. É uma Wizard 10 com 59 Hit Points. Tach0 17, Armor Class 3 (2 por Destreza, 5 por magia) e Alinhamento True Neutral. Suas Características são: *STR: 13 *DEX: 16 *CON: 16 *INT: 18 *WIS: 17 *CAR: 15 Weapon Proficiences: Dagger, Sling Nonweapon Proficiences: Ancient History, local (17), Astrology (18), Herbalism (16), Reading/Writing (19), Spellcraft (16) Magic Itens: *Ring of Elemental Command, Air *Ring of Telekinesis, 200lbs. *Necklace of Missiles, 1/10, 2/8, 2/6, 4/4 *Robe of the Archmagi, gray *Água da Visão Negra (como Crystal Ball com clairiaudience) Spell Book: *'Level 1:' Alarm, Cantrip, Charm Person, Detect Magic, Enlarge, Fist of Stone, Friends, Grease, Hypnotism, Magic Missile, Metamorphose Liquids, Protection from Evil, Read Magic, Sleep, Unseen Servant, Ventriloquism. *'Level 2:' Continual Light, Detect Evil, Detect Invisibility, ESP, Forget, Improved Phantasmal Force, Irritation, Levitate, Maximilian's Earthen Grasp, Melf's Acid Arrow, Spectral Hand, Web. *'Level 3:' Dispel Magic, Feigh Death, Fireball, Hold Person, Invisibility 10' radius, Lightning Bolt, Maximilian's Stony Grasp, Protection from Normal Missiles, Spectral Force, Water Breathing, Watery Double. *'Level 4:' Charm Monster, Fear, Greater Malison, Hallucinatory Terrain, Remove Curse, Shadow Monster, Stoneskin, Unluck. *'Level 5:' Conjure Elemental, Contact Other Plane, Domination, Hold Monster, Magic Staff, Passwall, Vortex. O Elemental do Ar chamado Slinnn (com três "n"s no nome original) é um Aerial Servant. 'Tormenta' *Meio-elfa *Maga 12 *Neutra *For 13 *Des 16 *Con 16 *Int 18 *Sab 17 *Cor 15 *PVs 59 *CA 3 Possui um Anel do Elemental do Ar, um Anel de Telecinese (100kg), um Colar dos Projéteis e uma Bola de Cristal (com Clariaudiência). 'GURPS' *ST 13 *DX 16 *IQ 18 *HT 15 *DP 4 *RD 4 Vantagens e Desvantagens: Alfabetização, Aptidão Mágica x3, Bonita, Bom Senso, Meio-elfa, Reputação +3, Hábito Detestável (quase nunca revela suas intenções e sempre parece saber mais do que diz) Perícias: todas as Perícias Sociais com NH 15 a 18; todas as mágicas do Módulo Básico e GURPS Magia (exceto necromânticas) com NH 16 a 20. Item Encantado: anéis com as magias Convocar um Elemental do Ar (NH 22) e Telecinésia (Potência 15, NH 19), Colar dos Projéteis (3d6 contas explosivas capazes de causar 2d6 pontos de dano cada), Bola de Cristal. '3D&T' *Força 1 *Habilidade 3 *Resistência 3 *Armadura 2 *Poder de Fogo 5 *15 Pontos de Vida Vantagens e Desvantagens: Meio-Elfa, Investigação, Manipulação, Aliado (Slinn), Patrono (entidade elemental) Caminhos da Magia: Ar 6, Água 3, Fogo 4, Luz 4 'Sistema d20' *Meio-Elfa Maga 12 *ND 10 *Tend. Neutra *DVs 12d4+36 *PVs 67 *Inic +3 *Desloc. 6m *CA 10 *Ataques: corpo a corpo: adaga +6 (dano 1d4+1) ou por magia ataque de toque +5 (dano pela magia) *Qualidades Especiais: Traços de meio-elfo; Testes de Resistência *Fort +7 *Ref +7 *Von +11 *For 13 *Des 16 *Cons 16 *Int 18 *Sab 17 *Car 15 Perícias: Atuação +6, Blefar +13, Concentração +10, Conhecimento (Arcano) +12, Conhecimento (Local - Valkaria) +10, Conhecimento (Os Planos) +10, Diplomacia +6, Espionar +10, Identificar Magias +14, Observar +8, Obter Informação +7, Ouvir +8, Sentir Motivação +6. Talentos: Criar Varinha, Escrever Pergaminhos, Esquiva, Foco em Magia (Encantamento), Foco em Magia (Ilusão), Foco em Perícia (Blefar), Magia Silenciosa, Magias em Combate, Prontidão. Magias Arcanas Conhecidas: Raven prefere magias das escolas de Encantamento e Ilusão. Por algum motivo desconhecido, ela não usa magias da escola de Necromancia. Ela sabe fazer nove magias de 1º e 2º nível, sete magias de 3º e 4º nível e cinco magias de 5º e 6º nível. Magias Arcanas por dia: 4 truques, 5 magias de 1º nível, 5 magias de 2º nível, 3 magias de 3º nível, 4 magias de 4º nível, 3 magias de 5º nível, 2 magias de 6º nível. Equipamento: Anel de Comandar Elementais (Ar), Anel de Telecinésia, Colar de Bolas de Fogo (Tipo V), Bola de Cristal. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Meio-Elfos Categoria:Magos